Lost in the Sewers
by purplecat41877
Summary: Due to not following a specific instruction, the six year old turtles get lost in the sewers.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine. Please do not sue and no flames.

 **Lost in the Sewers**

The 6 year old turtles were hanging out in the living room playing with a ball. Just then, Splinter entered the room.

"My sons, I have decided that you are old enough to take a walk in the sewers by yourselves," Splinter said. "However, you are not to go to the surface and you must take the map that I have left for you on the kitchen table."

"Hai, Sensei," the turtles said in unison and then Splinter left the room.

"I'm ready to go!" Mikey exclaimed.

"We need to get the map from the kitchen," Leo said.

"Maps are for babies," Raph declared. "We're six years old so we don't need a map."

"Splinter left us a bag with water and food by the door," Donny said. "I saw him do it earlier."

The turtles headed for the door and Donny picked up the bag. He had a feeling that they were going to regret not bringing the map.

* * *

The turtles were running through the sewers. They had decided to play ninja tag.

"Try and catch me!" Mikey exclaimed, jumping onto a sewer pipe high off the ground.

"Mikey, slow down," Leo instructed as Mikey kept running on the sewer pipe.

Donny, Raph, and Leo ran after Mikey trying to keep up with him. Eventually, Mikey jumped off the pipe and did a few cartwheels.

Eventually, the turtles stopped running and sat down to relax. They looked around and realized that they were far from the lair.

"Where are we?" Raph asked.

"All I know is that we're far from the lair and we need to get back soon," Donny replied.

"Which way do we go?" Mikey asked.

"This way," Leo declared, heading towards a sewer pipe with his brothers following him. The turtles had no clue that they were heading even further from the lair.

* * *

"How close are we to the lair?" Mikey asked an hour later.

"I'm not sure," Leo admitted. "This area doesn't look familiar."

"We should've brought the map like Splinter told us to," Donny said regretfully.

"We don't need a map," Raph declared. "Only babies do."

"Obviously, we do because we're lost!" Leo retorted.

"Then we'd better hope that Splinter finds us," Raph snarled.

Mikey ran off as Leo and Raph continued arguing. Donny hurried after him after leaving some food and water for Leo and Raph.

* * *

Mikey was running through the sewers when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He stopped and saw Donny looking at him with concern.

"Are we really lost?" Mikey asked, his voice breaking.

"Yes, we are," Donny admitted regretfully.

"We'll never see Splinter again," Mikey said, the floodgates opening.

"We don't know that since he might be able to find us," Donny said, trying to stay strong for his brother.

Mikey latched onto his brother and broke down completely. Donny gently rubbed his shell and rocked him back and forth while taking deep breaths so he wouldn't fall apart.

* * *

Leo and Raph stopped arguing once they saw the food and water that was left for them. They sat down and shared the food and drank from separate water bottles.

"Where did Mikey and Donny go?" Raph demanded, noticing that their younger brothers were not there.

"They must've taken off while we were arguing," Leo said regretfully.

Just then, Splinter entered the area and Leo and Raph ran into his arms. Splinter wrapped his arms around both of them.

"It was my fault that we got lost," Raph confessed. "I said that maps were for babies."

"If you had brought the map like I had instructed, neither of you would have gotten lost," Splinter scolded.

"Mikey and Donny ran off while we were arguing," Leo admitted. "We don't know how far they got."

"In that case, we had better find them and hope that they are all right," Splinter declared.

* * *

In another part of the sewer, Mikey and Donny were sitting on the floor holding each other. Mikey had fallen asleep in Donny's arms. Just then, Splinter, Leo, and Raph entered the area. Donny gently shook Mikey who woke up and ran into Splinter's arms. Splinter wrapped his arms around Mikey and then they released each other and Mikey, Leo, and Raph wrapped their arms around each other. Splinter walked over to Donny who was still sitting on the floor and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Donny threw himself into Splinter's arms and all of the floodgates he'd been holding back suddenly broke open. Splinter picked him up and gently rubbed his shell while carrying him out of the room with Mikey, Leo, and Raph following them.

* * *

Later, the turtles were sitting on the sofa back in the lair. Splinter came out with a pitcher of water and some glasses, poured the water into the glasses, and handed them to the turtles who slowly drank the water.

"I am very disappointed that the four of you ignored my instructions to bring the map," Splinter scolded. "If you had brought the map, you would not have gotten lost in the first place. I thought you were old enough to take a walk in the sewers by yourselves but obviously I was mistaken. We will be going over the importance of maps after your training tomorrow."

The turtles nodded in understanding. Then Splinter excused himself so he could cook dinner.

* * *

A few hours after dinner, the turtles were sleeping in their beds. Donny woke up, got out of bed, picked out a puzzle, and started working on it since he couldn't sleep.

 _I should've grabbed the map,_ Donny thought guiltily. _If I hadn't, we wouldn't have gotten lost and Mikey wouldn't have run off when Leo and Raph were arguing. What if Splinter hadn't come to find us? We would still be lost in the sewers not knowing how to get home._

Donny continued to work on the puzzle while trying not to break down. He didn't notice that Mikey had gotten out of bed until his brother latched onto his hand.

"Can't sleep?" Mikey inquired.

"It's my fault we got lost," Donny said, taking deep breaths.

"Why would you say that? Raph was the one who felt that we didn't need a map."

"I should've taken the time to get the map. Not to mention bring a compass."

"It wasn't your fault that we got lost."

"We're also lucky that Splinter came to find us or we'd still be lost."

Mikey wrapped his arms around Donny who returned the gesture and allowed the floodgates to break open. Mikey gently rubbed his brother's shell and rocked him back and forth.

"You want to sleep in my bed tonight?" Mikey offered several minutes later.

"If that's all right with you," Donny said while hiccupping.

"You've done the same for me whenever something upset me."

"I'll take you up on your offer."

After putting the puzzle away, Mikey and Donny got into Mikey's bed and covered themselves with a blanket. Then they snuggled up together and fell asleep.

The End


End file.
